final_destination_moviefandomcom-20200214-history
Ian McKinley
Biography Ian McKinley was a survivor of the Devil's Flight roller coaster in Final Destination 3, where he later served as the secondary antagonist. He was a school goth and the boyfriend of Erin Ulmer. He was one of the students aboard the Devil's Flight, who was removed due to the fight. He contributed a number of important theories relating to Death. Ian lived in McKinley, Pennsylvania. Like his girlfriend, Erin, he was intelligent, skeptical and sarcastic. Ian and Erin celebrated at the amusement park for their senior field trip. Him and Erin work together at the local Build It hardware store. The two even call each other pet names, In calls her "Pip" and Erin calls him "Zip". Ian was the seventh survivor to die. Final Destination 3 Ian was going to board the roller-coaster during a senior carnival when Wendy Christensen had a vision of the coaster crashing and killing several students. After seeing the vision, Wendy created a stir and got off. During her panic attack, Lewis Romero got into a fight with Kevin Fischer, and Lewis accidentally slapped Erin in the face, prompting Ian to get into the fight. He and his girlfriend (and several other students) were kicked off the ride while the others perished when the coaster crashes. Ian appeared at the school, signing yearbooks with as they saw Wendy being drenched in the rain. He and Erin laughed a little when they saw Ashley Freund and Ashlyn Halperin trying to be polite to Wendy and invite her to Yuri's tanning salon. After Ashley and Ashlyn were incinerated in malfunctioning tanning beds, he appeared at their funeral. He complained in front of the minister and the students on being "Equal in Death's eyes" before he was forced to leave by Lewis and Kevin. After Lewis and Frankie's deaths, Ian and Erin were working at Build It, a hardware store, when Wendy and Kevin arrived and tried to convince him and Erin that Death was after them and they were next. They didn't believe Wendy's story, but when Kevin told him about Death, Ian also had a theory. He mentioned how if one survivor would kill themselves, that would save everyone else on that list. If someone were to die out of order, it would mess up the list, and Death wouldn't be able to continue. The only problem was that Death wouldn't allow anyone to commit suicide, because it wouldn't be their turn yet. After Ian finished the explanation, he was nearly impaled by a stack of plywood. His death was intervened by Wendy, who pushed him out of the way, but Death immediately went on to Erin, as she was shot in the back of the head by a nailgun. Angered, Ian began to follow Wendy as she tried to save her sister, Julie Christensen during a Tricentennial celebration. Death During the celebration, Ian met up with Kevin, Wendy and Julie, where he planned to cause Wendy's death for the death of Erin. Wendy told Ian that if he didn't kill her, Death's list would be thrown out of whack and all of the survivors would live. However, since Ian's death was already intervened, he didn't care, and still planned to kill her. A set of fireworks launched at Ian, narrowly missing him and hitting the cherry picker behind him. Ian realized he's not going die and that Wendy was next on the list. Suddenly, the cherry picker, holding up the Tri-Centennial sign, behind Ian malfunctioned and came crashing to the ground. Ian looked up at the falling platform, and a few seconds later, it hit him and brutally crushed him in half. His surviving half of his body was seen on the ground as a bloody mess while his arm twitched to Wendy, Kevin and Julie. Alternate Death At the Tricentennial, Ian confronts Wendy and blames her about Erin's death. After the fireworks shoot at the cherry picker, Ian says, "You see? I'm not gonna die. It's you, Wendy. You're dead!" Then the cherry picker comes crashing down, and it completely crushes Ian, leaving nothing left of him.